Hair Saga
by Yahiko
Summary: ___ is bald. ____ wants hair. ____ will do anything to get it.
1. Vegeta

**I don't own DragonBall Z

**I don't own DragonBall Z. This is gonna be my last story for a while cos school is starting soon and I will only be using the computer for schoolwork. This fic really works well if you add in sound effects. I have NOTHING against Goku, he just fits so perfectly as the victim of this fic**

Baked Beans

One day in the Son residence, Goku deiced he was hungry since he finished breakfast five minutes ago, Chi Chi was out with Gohan clothes shopping so Goku had no choice but to fix his own meal.

"Now what's left in the cupboard? Hmmm, what?! Baked beans?" Goku quickly searched the house for more food, nothing, so he had no choice but to eat the baked beans. In less than five minutes the baked beans were no more, but Goku was still hungry, so he went to Capsule Corp.

"Hey Vegeta, have you got anything to eat?"

"Of course not Kakarott, I ate it all"

=PRFFT=

"What was that? Ahhhgg! What's that funky smell?" Vegeta took out a gas mask,

"Kakarott, have you been eating those bloody baked beans again?"

"Well, um, er," Goku nodded, Vegeta produced a megaphone out of thin air,

"Clear the area people! Kakarott has been eating baked beans!"

Sirens went off, shops closed down and soon everyone in the whole of Japan were wearing gas masks. Goku was blushing like heck,

"Vegeta, I only had baked beans once before,"

"Yeah, and we nearly all died," replied Vegeta, his voice muffled because of the gas mask,

=PRFFT=

"There goes the back of your pants Kakarott."

Goku was becoming redder by the minute,

=PRFFT=

The birds fell out of the sky,

"Kami, I can smell it through the gas mask! How many tins do you eat Kakarott? Seventy?"

=PRFFT=

"Only"

=PRFFT=

"The"

=PRFFT=

"One"

=PRFFT=

"Can"

=PRFFT=

By now Vegeta had his own oxygen tank, all the plants and animals in a fifty mile radius were dead and all the water in Japan had evaporated,

"You gotta help me Vegeta," begged Goku

"Umm, no"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll be your friend"

"No"

=PRFFT=

*gag**gag* "OK Kakarott, I'll help," *gag**gag*

"Yay!!!"

=PRRRRRFFT=

"Opps"

***

"Okay Kakarott, first we have to find out how bad your farts are, now I am going to light up this match and stand behind you,"

"Okay Vegeta"

Vegeta took his place behind Goku, he wasn't really trying to find out how bad Goku's farts were, he was trying to do what the people on TV did, the fart+fire thing. Goku let off a big one, a HUGE, I mean HUGE, fireball barreled across the room disendergrating all the furniture to dust,

"Yessss! It worked!"

"What worked Vegeta?"

"Uhh, nothing Kakarott, now according to my calculations you have VERY feisty farts."

"Hey, cool, I think,"

=PRFFT=

"I think you need new pants Kakarott," pointed out Vegeta,

"Wha? Oh, hee hee," Vegeta rolled his eyes and tossed Goku a pair of pants that belonged to Dr. Briefs.

"Now, what other things do we need to find out about your farts Kakarott?"

"Uhh, how to stop them?" suggested Goku

"Yes, of course" 

=PRFFT=

"Now Kakarott, I want you to play this recorder,"

"Why?" asked Goku

"Just do it" snarled Vegeta

Goku stuck the recorder in his mouth as far as he could, blew, then choked, Vegeta laughed his ass off as Goku staggered around the room with a recorder stuck down his throat.

=PRFFT=

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going? You haven't cured me yet," shouted Goku

"I am going on an expedition to top all expeditions, one that has plagued man and Saiyajin kind for centuries." Replied Vegeta,

"Are you going to the corner store?"

"….Yes"

"Can I come?" asked Goku

"I don't babysit" snorted Vegeta

Goku strained,

"NO!!! Fine you can come" yelled Vegeta

"Yesss! I can say 'are we there yet'" said Goku jumping around in a lunatic fashion,

Vegeta just went to the nearest post and banged his head on it.

=PRFFT=

"So what are we here for Vegeta?" asked Goku,

"We need to find something to cure you of those farts, before you kill the entire human race, NOT that I care," answered Vegeta,

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Goku grinning his trademark grin,

"Shut up Kakarott,"

=PRFFT=

**In the Corner store**

"Vegeta! Look!"

"What is it Kakarott?"

"I don't know, but the guy looks exactly like me, does the same things as me and even has a friend that looks like you!"

Vegeta looked at the mirror, then at Goku he could tell that Goku was having a kick watching his 'twin'.

"Kakarott, sit," Vegeta instructed, Goku sat,

"Stay…Good, now I 'm going to the store over there, you can stay here and play with your friend."

Goku nodded and Vegeta walked away,

"Kami, what type of Siaya Jin is that baka Kakarott."

Meanwhile Goku is having a lot of fun with well, himself,

"Hey what is your name, I'm Son Goku! So are too? Cool!….."

Well you get the idea…

**On a mountain**

Tein has gathered all of the Earth's Seven Star DragonBalls,

"Oh, Mighty Eternal Dragon Shenlong! Come forth to grant my wish!"

The sky darkened and the wind blew…

"I am the Mighty Eternal Dragon Shenlong, I will grant you one wish that does not exceed my power" he stated

"I wish," Tein said, "To have Vegeta's hair!"

The Dragon's eyes glowed red,

"Your wish has been granted."

With that the Dragon disappeared and the DragonBalls flew in different directions. And there is Tein, grinning, sporting Vegeta's hair on his head…..

**At the store**

Vegeta felt his head go light, a weird feeling that something was wrong came over him, slowly he put his hand on his head…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**In Australia**

"Chi, do you hear something?" asked Kyan (me)

"Nuh, must be in you head,"

"OK then" Then they both returned to drawing pictures of junk.

**Back at the store**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

dogs howled, glass cracked, alarms went off, Goku stopped banging his head on the mirror.

"Umm, Vegeta is there something wrong?" asked Goku

"Look at me Kakarott, is there something wrong?!?!?!"

"You got new clothes?"

"YOU BAKA KAKAROTT!! MY @^#$*^( HAIR IS @&#&*%* MISSING! HOW COULD YOU %^#*^%* MISS THAT YOU $&^*%(&^ KAKROTT!!!"

"Oh…So you are angry then?"

Vegeta pushed passed Goku and went in search for his hair.

**Master Roshi's house**

"Wow Tein! Neat hair!" exclaimed Choutzu excitedly,

"Isn't it?" replied Tein posing like a supermodel.

"Is it heavy?"

"Well put it this way, at least I don't have to train in Gravity Chambers anymore!"

They laughed, just then Vegeta burst in,

"Give me back my HAIR!!!!!!!" he shouted

"NOOOO!!!!!"

"Give it BACK"

"Get lost"

"Pull hair, pull hair" (Vegeta pulled "Tein's" hair)

"Scratch, scratch," (Tein is scratching Vegeta)

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

What about Goku? You are asking, well he went to the nearest mirror and started talking to his new 'friend'…

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Back in Australia**

"Chi, are you sure you don't hear anything?"

"Kyan, sure I'm sure,"

"K then,"

And Kyan went back to quickly doing his homework that he should have done the night before.

**At Roshi's**

Vegeta had surpassed the level of Super Siayan 19, his hair color was well, kind light purple and his eyes where dark blue/purple.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My head!!!!!!"

Tein's hair was also light purple and with the energy coursing though it, the hair was burning Tein's head,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tein was squealing like a girl,

"Take it back! Take it back! I wanna be bald!!!!"

"YOU BETTER!!!!!!!!!!BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Australia**

Kyan heard it again, he looked around, at Chi, shook his head and continued the drawing he had started.

**Roshi's**

Tein was crying like a baby, Choutzu was a crisp, Vegeta had passed out from the amount of power he gathered and Goku was well, talking to himself…

"What!? You're a Saiya Jin as well?!?! Cool! Lets spar!"

Goku aimed a punch at himself, punched and broke the mirror,

"Wow, one hit and he KO'ed, weird…"

Goku looked around,

"Wow!! We're at Master Roshi's! Hey! Tein's got hair and Vegeta has no hair! Cool! Fried Choutzu! But 'sigh' I wanna play with my friend…."

**Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta woke up, he put his hand to his head to his head, still bald. Vegeta was still too weak to blast the place in the next dimension so he just laid in bed. After a while, he spotted Goku who was talking to the mirror,

"Kakarott, what are you doing?" he snapped.

Goku turned his head slowly, his face was blank and his eyes were glazed over,

"Why hello Vegeta," he said in a totally expressionless voice," How are you feeling?" A scary smile came over Goku's face. Nearly dead or not nearly dead, Goku was freaking the hell out of Vegeta.

**In the lab**

"OK, now here's the Dragon Radar and some supplies. The spaceship is ready for you to go to Namek to get those DragonBalls."

"OK, thanks Bulma," Gohan said taking the stuff,

"Now Gohan, you gotta be careful and when you get back you are going to have to catch up on all the work you have missed…"

"OK, OK Chi Chi," said Bulma waving her hand, "Don't forget the wish Gohan. To have Vegeta his normal hair back. Vegeta doesn't look so hot without his hair…"

Gohan nodded and went inside the spaceship,

"Bye bye Gohan! I love you!" Chi Chi shouted, "And don't forget to revise you 1265 time tables!!"

"Yes mum! Bye!"

The spaceship blasted off.

**Five days later**

The Namek Dragon was in the sky,

"You get three wishes that do not exceed my power," he said,

"I wish that Vegeta of earth would get his normal hair back," a little green dude said in Namekin. The Dragons' eyes glowed red,

"Your wish is granted, Vegeta of earth has his normal hair back."

**On earth**

Vegeta was lying in bed and Bulma was reading a science book besides his bed, suddenly Vegeta felt his head become heavier. He put his hand on his head and felt…HAIR!!

"Oh Vegeta! Your hair is back!"

"Of course it is you baka," Vegeta replied smirking.

With that Bulma jumped on him and they well, umm, yeah, you know……

**Namek**

"Hurry up and make your second wish!"

"Gohan, what is your second wish?" asked the Namek,

"Ummm, how about to be wished back to Capsule Corp.??"

"OK. I wish that Gohan will go back to Capsule Corp. of earth," shouted the Namek in Namekin.

Gohan glowed for an instant and disappeared.

**CC**

Gohan landed in the fishpond, he jumped up, run to the kitchen and emptied all things related to food in there, including the plastic vegetables and fruit.

**Namek**

"You have one wish left, hurry up,"

"I wish to be a 20 year old human female," said the Namek,

The Dragon's eyes glowed red and he disappeared sending the large boulders everywhere across the planet. The ex-Namek then grinned and stuck her head down her shirt.

Well everything is back to normal Vegeta has his hair back, Tein is bald again, Choutzu is back at King Kai's and Goku, well, Goku is playing with himself…..

So I guess it's 

~ Fine ~

**Whew, finished. No sequel to this one. Anyways got to go and draw junk again! Later pplz, don't forget to R&R. In case you're wondering, Goku lost his farts.**


	2. Goku

AN: Hello everybody!! *Hi Yahiko *sama** I'm back with more nonsense, yup another story full of senselessness Nothing more (well, maybe more, who knows, not me that's for sure o.O), nothing less

Do you know what I know?

By: Yahiko Myojin (fka Vegeta Rulz)

"I am sorry to inform everybody of this shocking announcement, I don't own DragonBall Z, Slayers, assorted Card Captor and SailorMoon songs, Ranma ½, X/1999 and Trigun other people do."

No, this is not a major crossover, it just has slight referneces to the other Anime mentioned above, if I missed anything, I don't own it. Um, hints of shonen ai (Seishirou+Subaru)

---

"BULMA!!!" Goku burst into Bulma's lab,

"Son Kun! What's wrong?" Bulma asked pulling up her safey googles,

"I…I saw two invisible people…..No wait, I didn't see two invisible people….OK, there was two invisible people in my house, but they wern't there, but they..were..there…" Goku stopped and tried to figure out what he saw.

"Um, Son Kun, Vegeta's in the Gravity Chamber, so if you want to talk to him….." Goku looked up, 

"Yeah! Thanks Bulma. Oh if you see a hole in the wall shaped like me, it's Puar's fault." Goku ran off to find Vegeta and Bulma put on her googles,

"OK, Son Kun! See ya! Hey!! GOKU!!!!!!!"

*In the Gravity Chamber*

"VEGETA!! Guess what!! I saw two invisible people!!" Vegeta blinked and looked up at Goku, 

"Kakarott, are you aware there is a note stuck on your forehead?" He asked,

"No, but I did wonder why I was running into everything." Vegeta rolled his eyes,

"Well? Are you gonna read it? Or just stand there?" he snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Goku pulled the note off and read, "Eerf doof, emoc dna teg ti. 971 Napaj Ts Tsae Tcirtsid." 

"Ummm, Kakarott, the other way,"

"Hn? O yeah. Free food, come and get it. 971 Japan St East District. WHAT!?! FREE FOOD!!! Come on Vegeta! Lets go!" Goku pulled on Vegeta's arm,

"Let go Kakarott, hey, has it ever occurred to you that this could be a trap? Everybody wants to kill you *coughmetoocough* ."

"A trap?! That's unpossible, lets go!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and agreed to come. When they were ready to go, Goku pulled out a big pink hat covered with lace and a gigantic bow that was almost the size of Goku's head,

"HOLY SH*T! KAKAROTT WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Vegeta jumped back at the sight of the hat as if it had cooties,

"Like duh Vegeta, it's a hat," Goku giggled girlishly, "Don't you think it emphisizes my eyes?" 

Goku pulled the hat over his hair (somehow) and twirled, Vegeta, on the other hand was feeling very sick, very sick. (Who wouldn't?)

"Vegeta, I think you need a hat too, what do you think?"

"Good god, you ain't getting me into one of those things Kakarott. But the colour does bring…AHHHH!! WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! I HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH YOU KAKAROTT! YOU'RE STARTING TO AFFECT MY BRAIN!" Vegeta took in a deep breath and glared at Goku wishing he could drop dead. (Well not dead, cos Vegeta wouldn't have anybody to spar with)

Goku just looked back at Vegeta, batted his eyelashes, waved his hand,

"Hiii!" Vegeta turned green.

A while later the dynamic duo were flying to 971 Japan St, Vegeta staying a far away from Goku as he could, and Goku minus the hat.

"Each time you win,

Thus you blush head to toe,

When you catch sight of …" Goku's off tune singing was heard miles around,

"She's just an ordinary girl~~~

In a magical wor~~~ld!!"

"Kami, everytime I'm with Kakarott, he seems to get dumber and dumber. It must be something to do with the way those bad guys hit him." Vegeta was getting pissed at Goku's 'singing', heck, it wasn't even singing, it was inhuman, no person could sing that bad.

"One day~~~, yo~~~u find….."

"ARRRRGGGGG shut up Kakarott, PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta was near breaking point, he was almost crying,

"OK!!! I'll sing you another song," Goku opened his mouth

* Slow Motion *

Goku opening his mouth,

Vegeta's eyes widen,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Fighting he~~~ro by…."

Vegeta flying away,

*Normal*

BAM, Vegeta flew straight into a wall.

"Why me?" Goku looked over at the Prince,

"Vegeta!! Hey Vegeta! I think you flew into a wall,"

"Nah shit Sherlock," Vegeta muttered dislodging himself,

"Uh muh, you said a bad word," Goku waggeled his finger at him,

"I'm gonna tell Bulma," Vegeta's eyes wided and he floated to the ground, Goku followed him,

"You know Kakarott, sometimes adult swear so they can let other people realise that they are not happy with the way other people are acting,"

"Oh…" Goku's eyes went all big and sparkly, "Can I swear too Vegeta?"

"One day Kakarott, one day,"

(Insert those little colourful balls floating around and Goku with his eyes all sparkly starring at Vegeta in a hero worship way)

Goku's stomach growled, real loud,

"AHHHH!! What's that?? Is it gunna eat me?!" Goku jumped on to Vegeta, they both fell over

"Kakarott, you baka! Get off me this instant!!"

"Bu…But, somethings really hungry and it wants to eat me," Goku sniffed,

"That's was your stomach baka," Vegeta snapped at the overly childish Saiya Jin. The strongest man in the universe looked up at the Prince with a pathetic expression on his face,

"My tummy's gunna eat me?" he whispered.

Vegeta slapped himself, (mentally cos if he was to slap himself, he would of probably knocked himself out)

"Let's go get that free food already Kakarott no baka," he sighed, Goku jumped up,

"KK!!" he exclaimed grinning

* 971 Japan St *

A dark figure sitting in the shadows,

"Yes…I can sense him coming…..with Vegeta…..No matter. That's right Goku, come, come to your doom! Yes! The time has come! I WILL HAVE HAIR!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! *cough**cough*"

Figure falls off chair and starts to hyperventilate, for some reason.

(Stupid onna, I'm choking from laughing)

* In front of 971 Japan St *

"Vegeta! We're here! Sugoi! Sugoi!"

Vegeta watched Goku jumping around the place,

"Why me? What did I do wrong? I mean apart from trying to take over the world and stuff, but I failed, don't take your anger out on meeee"

Vegeta blinked,

"Oh well, watcha gonna do?" he looked over at Goku who was currently running into a fence, Vegeta stared, the fence looked like it was run into more than once…

"Oi Kakarott, are you coming or not?!" the Prince growled.

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot," Goku grinned his trademark grin, his eyes curving up and a goofy smile plastered to his face. The taller counterpart went to knock on the door, all Goku succeeded in was breaking down the door, but moving along.

To Be Continued…right now

"Welcome to my hideout, where I hide…out." A figure stepped out from the shadows, his baldhead reflecting the artificial light.

"Hey Tein what's up?" Goku waved his arm around like a helicopter, nearly knocking Vegeta out.

"I've come to drain your vein…what the? Oh sorry, wrong show, ahem. I've come to take your hair."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in remembrance of Tein stealing his hair. Goku looked at Tein with a confused look on his face,

"Who's a whats it now?" he asked

Tein sweatdropped,

"I am go-ing to steal your hair," he said very slowly,

"Where is the food?" Tein's vein popped (not out of his head mind you)

"There is no food Goku, it was a trap to get you here,"

"Hey Kakarott, told ya so," Vegeta made a loser sign on his head, "Loser,"

Goku looked at Tein, his eyes swimming,

"No…food?"

"Nope," Tein shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Really really,"

"Oh, OK then, I'll just go now," Goku turned to the door. His pathetic state made Tein feel guilty, but not too guilty.

"Where do you think you're going? I've still got to nick your hair,"

"Oh, you want it?" Goku pulled off his wig and passed it to Tein

-KIDDING!- 

"Wha?" Goku turned back to Tein (Vegeta left btw, muttering something about peanut butter)

"Your hair, you're not leaving with it," Tein's eyes narrowed, 

"Sure I am, watch," Goku walked over to the door, but Tein beat him there,

"Look Son Goku, my mission was to steal your hair so I do have to be bald. I tried to steal Vegeta's hair, but failed and now," Tein's eyes hardened, "I am going take yours,"

"Tein, um how are you gonna take my hair off? It's kinda stuck to my head," Goku indicated by tugging his hair. Tein blinked,

"Umm, actually, I never thought about that," he admitted, Tein stared at the ground uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just grow your hair out like Kuririn did?" Goku asked, pulling a hamburger (slightly fluffy) out of his gi pocket.

"I don't know, never thought of that," Tein became even more uncomfortable.

"Or why don't you wish for hair from the Eternal Dragon?" Goku questioned eating the (slightly fluffy) hamburger,

"I DON'T KNOW OK!? SO SHUT UP!!" Tein burst out in tears and started running out the door. Which of course he missed, and ran into the wall instead. But that stop Tein? Hell no! He ran down the street crying like a schoolgirl.

"Well, why don't..huh? Tein?" Goku was in the process of eating a lollipop he had found in his pocket (with added pocket fluff! ™)

After a while of running (he ended up in Australia btw [somehow] ) Tein collapsed sobbing,

"Hey mister?" Tein looked up, "Watcha crying about?" 

"..no…hair..*sniff* I have no hair!" Tein cried, Kyan (Cameo appearance by me! BTW © :p) looked around uncomfortably, he had never seen such a pathetic loser in all his 15 years of life.

"Umm..sorry, I don't think I can help. Hey! How about Yamucha? He always cuts his hair, why don't you ask him!"

"But his hair doesn't stick up all cool like!" Tein burst out, Kyan (©) sweatdropped.

"How about Vash the Stampede, he's got cool hair!" Tein jumped up,

"Honto ni?" 

"Hai! Vash is so cool, he's got spikey blond hair, it flops over sometimes though, he so so so tall! Like 7 feet, he's got the best aim, awesome wardrobe, he's great with kids,…" 

Tein stopped listening a while ago, he caught the 'spikey blond hair' bit though,

"Thanks kid, ja!" Tein flew off,

"…Vash has a $$60 Billion dollars on his head, so he's kinda dangerous if you piss him off too much…What the?"

Tein landed on the ground,

"K'so, shoulda asked the kid where Vash is," Tein sighed,

"Ahem, watch out for the horse patties," a voice said, Tein turned to the red haired, small chested, short statured girl standing next to him,

"Horse patties? What are they?"

"The stuff you're standing in," Tein looked to the ground, he was standing in horse shit.

"Ewwww! Grossness!" Tein jumped off the shit and started rubbing his foot on the thick grass near by.

"What are you doin' here?" the girl asked,

"Well, I'm looking for a Vash the Stampede," Tein answered, "I wanna nick his hair,"

"His hair? Right…I'm Lina Inverse by the way,"

"Tein," Tein answered shortly.

"So you want to get hair, ne?" Lina said looking at his bald head, "Well there's a spring nearby called 'The Spring of Hair,'" Lina pointed to the mountains, "It's over that mountain range," Tein turned to her, eyes shining,

"Really!?"

"Yup!" the red head grinned and flashed a peace sign,

"Thanks!" Tein flew off, Lina grinned as she checked out his wallet.

The fighter landed at the edge of the Spring, he didn't bother looking at the sign, it was in Chinese anyways. Tentatively he stared in the pristine water.

"This looks OK," Tein grinned and jumped in.

"Ahhh!" He soon popped out of the water, he grinned as his head felt heavier due to the added weight of wet waist length hair. 

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" a guy dressed in a police uniform stormed up,

"Swimm.." Tein stopped startled at the girlish sound of his voice. Slowly he got out of the water (not noticing the way the officer was staring at him) and looked himself over…

"I'M A WOMAN!!"

Goku looked up from his lunch, blinked and resumed eating.

"What do you mean 'Spring of the drowned girl'?" Tein asked the officer,

"Hundreds of years ago, a girl drowned in that Spring, anybody who falls into it will take on a form of a girl,"

Tein slumped in his (wait, _her_) chair, 

"Well, at least I am attractive, it would be worse if I was an ugly girl. So how do I change back?" she asked

"Just go into the Spring of the Drowned Boy," the officer replied,

"OK, where's that?"

"Just follow the signs. But that natural Spring is down for maintenance,"

"How can a natural spring be down for maintenance?" Tein asked,

"Beats the hell outta me,"

"I'm gonna beat the hell outta you in a minute," Tein muttered underneath her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm going," Tein walked outside, intent on finding that Lina Inverse.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Tein shouted at Lina

"Whoever you are, I did not!" she red head shouted back,

"I'm the guy who you told me about the Spring of Hair (I know you also have my wallet by the way)" the black haired woman replied.

"Don't be stupid, you're a girl, the person I told was a guy (yeah, prove it)," Lina retorted.

"That's because I fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl, and now look at me, (it says my name on the ID card; Tein) 

"It's not my fault, I pointed in the South, you flew North (so? What are you gonna do about it?)" Lina replied,

"…Shut up you (nothing really)" Tein sighed, "Well at least I'm not bald," she said running her hand through her long raven hair,

"You got something to tie this up with?" she asked

"Yea, here," Lina handed him a band,

"Thanks, I'm going now, ja,"

"C ya!"

Tein landed in front of Goku, who was eating his afternoon lunch,

"Hello! Who are you? I'm Goku!" Goku grinned at the raven-haired lady,

"Where'd you learn to fly?" he asked,

"I'm Te…Tein-ella. Tein sama taught me how to fly, he's so cool, strong and handsome," Tein-ella replied (big ego, ne?)

"He smells funny," Goku answered shortly,

"Wha?!" Tein-ella fell over

"Don't tell Tein, but he needs deodorant," the Saiyan whispered to the raven-haired lady on the ground,

"Oh, gee thanks," she said,

"Hey T-san, why are you wearing Tein's clothes? They're kinda floppy on you," Goku went back to his food.

"Umm," Tein-ella looked down at the green shirt and pants that were indeed very big on her.

"Well…um, my name is Tein-ella and I wanna be a popstar!" the Saiya Jin looked at Tein-ella who was grinning rather weirdly,

"Really?! Well, my name is Goku and I wanna be a hairdresser!" 

"You what?" she said in monotone,

"Ahahahahahaha," Goku laughed, "I wanna be a hairdresser and I'm gonna be really good at it! Ahahahaha!" Goku was laughing and spinning around on one foot, Tein-ella just stared

"Right, a Saiya Jin hairdresser," Tein-ella muttered under her breath,

"How'd you know I was a Saiya Jin T-san?" Goku questioned (he's stopped spinning around when he tripped over his foot)

"Um..well.." 

"Really?! That's cool!" the Saiya Jin shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Huh?"

"Let's play tag T-san!" Goku tapped Tein, well rather, knocked him into the concrete wall and ran away laughing,

"Ughnn," Tein-ella replied.

// A While Later //

"Hey!!! T-sannnnn!! Want a banana?" yelled Goku appearing beside Tein-ella

"A banana, heh heh," the raven-haired girl snorted thinking back to an amusing T.V show she watched a while ago.

"Wellll?" 

"O, sure, why not," Tein-ella grabbed the banana still snickering.

"Hey Kakarott, and person standing next to Kakarott who looks like Tein," interrupted Vegeta who was holding out a piece of bread,

"Behold the power of PEANUT BUTTER!" the Saiya Jin Prince dropped the bread on Goku and flew away laughing insanely,

"Huh? What was that about," the raven-haired girl said,

"I don't know, but peanut butter sure is tasty,"

Tein *sweatdrop*

// Later that day (night?) //

"Tein? Is that you?" Master Roshi asked, poking him/her,

"Yes, Master Roshi for the 3rd time," she/he sighed

"Oh," * poke, poke *

Tein : ?!?

Master Roshi : poke, poke

"YOU WEIRD ASS HERMIT! Stop poking *those*"

"Hee heh, sorry. There so firm, soft, fleshy and LARGE. I've never seen those come that big…"

Tein picked up the melons, 

"Get your hands off them, I'm not sure if I want to eat them now that you've stuck your dirty paws all over them." He said leaving the room.

"Aw nuts,"

// Next day //

Tein was flying over to Bulma's Lab in hopes of finding a way to end his…er..problem. As luck would have it, it was raining.

"Why me? Hey that Lina girl still has my wallet. Oh feck,"

"LOOK OUT!" a deep voice shouted out before a huge explosion

"What the.."

A man with Emerald Green eyes and dark clothing jumped in front of him and deflected another blast coming from a guy wearing sunglasses and a black trench coat.

"Subaru kun…."

"Seishirou san, don't…"

"Don't what Subaru kun?" said Seishirou as he closed in on his 'prey', placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders, drawing him closer.

Tein upped an eyebrow and left.

"OK, that was weird," 

Eventually Tein, now Tein-ella, arrived at Bulma's. No sooner had she (Tein-ella) entered the scientists' lab, did she come back out, eyes wide, breathing labored, imitating a fish out of water. Apparently Bulma was…busy, entertaining Vegeta. Tein-ella shook her head, shuddering at the sight. There are some things in life that people just have to accept, Tein sighed and decided to accept the fact that he could change his gender. On the upside…now he had a better chance with a certain scarred fighter…

// Finis //

All right! Finally done, don't flame on the last bit please, I don't think Tein is 'that way' at all, I just thought it was a funny concept. R & R PLEASE! I need feedback. Signing out à 

Yahiko (Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's #1 Samurai)


End file.
